Besieged/Besieged Allies
Category:Battle NPCs Mercenaries are not alone in Besieged. Imperial soldiers and other reinforcements also lend their skills to drive out the beastman hordes. Volunteers ]] These soldiers were recruited from among the inhabitants of Al Zahbi. Their desire to protect their homeland is strong, and their morale is second to none. However, due to their lack of formal training and proper equipment, they have a tendency to falter in the heat of battle. Volunteers are Elvaan Warriors. They wield one-handed axes in combat, and use the weapon skills for that weapon. They do not appear to use the Warrior job abilities. Volunteers will appear in varying numbers, depending on the Imperial Defense value. Imperial Troopers These soldiers receive a stipend from the Aht Urhgan Empire for their services. As members of the Imperial Army, they possess not only quality weapons and armor, but have also received extensive training. Among their number are seasoned veterans who have been brought in from the front lines of the conflict with the Far East. Imperial Troopers are all Hume Paladins, equipped with swords. They can cast Protect IV and Shell III on themselves, and Cure III and Cure IV on their NPC allies if they are low on HP. When engaged in battle, they will cast Holy and Flash on enemies. The exact Imperial Defense value needed for these soldiers to show up is not known, though it appears a value of 100 or greater is required. Immortal Guards The Grand Vizier directly commands this unit of elite special forces. Their original duty was to protect the Empress from harm and maintain order in the Empire, but they also participate in Besieged battles under certain conditions. The Immortals use the skills learned in their rigorous blue mage training to command the defending army in battle and provide logistic support. Immortal Guards are all Blue Mages. They cast Blue Magic, but it is unknown if all Immortal Guards have the same spell set in each Besieged, or if each Immortal Guard has her own unique spell set. The Imperial Defense value needed for Immortal Guards to appear is rather high, around 160-170 or higher. Goblin Lansquenets When the treasury permits, the Imperial Army hires Goblin mercenaries. Goblin Lansquenets are battle-hardened professionals and should not be judged by their diminutive appearance. Their only drawback is their wavering sense of loyalty, which has a tendency to change with the tide of battle... Goblin Lansquenets have an impressive amount of HP, even more than that of the Serpent Generals, with the exceptions of Zazarg and Rughadjeen. They use standard Moblin TP attacks against their enemies, as well as Bomb Toss, with no chance of backfiring. On rare occasions, Goblin Lansquenets switch sides during battle, and attack PCs and their former NPC allies, essentially becoming an enemy. Although a formidable ally, Goblin Lansquenets are nowhere near as powerful as the standard enemies in Besieged, and NPCs will kill the Goblin rather quickly as long as there are no other enemies present. It is currently unknown what will cause a Goblin to change sides, as some have been witnessed changing sides at the beginning of Besieged, with no mobs in the vicinity. Goblins only appear when the Imperial Defense value of Al Zahbi is close to its maximum value of 200. Qiqirn Freelances These beastman soldiers are hired on a provisional basis when mercenary numbers are low. The Qiqirn are brought straight out of the shops and guilds where they usually work in town, and thus are unaccustomed to battle. However, they can use their impressive archery skills and devious traps to confound the enemy and occasionally alter the course of battle. Qiqirn Freelances are only present in Al Zahbi when the Imperial Defense value is extremely low, around 30 or lower. They appear in place of the Volunteer Soldiers and wield daggers and use shortbows against their enemies. They use standard Qiqirn type attacks. In addition, if a Qiqirn manages to acquire enmity from an enemy, it will tend to run away, and drop Qiqirn Mines behind them, which detonate when any enemy approaches it. Unfortunately, they appear to deal little damage. However, because of their tendency to run, Qiqirn can stall the enemy for a good amount of time. Qiqirn Freelances also have a decent amount of HP, compared to the other NPCs in Besieged. Serpent Generals These five generals have been personally charged by the Empress with the defense of Al Zahbi. They are each allowed a name that corresponds with the symbols of the Empire. The Imperial symbols consist of five serpents, each associated with an element--fire, water, earth, wind, and the heavens. Each general possesses a mirror used to open the Hall of Binding, so their protection in battle is crucial. *Skyserpent General Rughadjeen (Elvaan PLD): starts J-7, in the middle of Ulthalam Parade *Flameserpent General Gadalar (Hume BLM): starts G-11, in Springserpent Square by the AH *Springserpent General Mihli Aliapoh (Mithra WHM): starts in Flameserpent Square *Stoneserpent General Zazarg (Galka MNK): starts H-10 upstairs, in Chocobo Alley *Galeserpent General Najelith (Hume RNG): starts J-9 upstairs, in Galeserpent Square Image:Rughadjeen.JPG|General Rughadjeen Image:Gadalar.jpg|General Gadalar Image:Mihli.jpg|General Mihli Image:Zazarg.jpg|General Zazarg Image:General Najelith.jpg|General Najelith